Office Days
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Lee knew that his husband was a busy man but he thought his love deserved a special visit. GaaLee


**Warning: Seme Gaara, Uke Lee, yaoi, sex, love, the good stuff! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did…Lee, Chouji, Shino= Uke. Everyone else = Seme**

* * *

><p><strong>Office Days<strong>

* * *

><p>The day had been long, too long for Gaara's standards. He honestly just wanted to leave and go home to his wife, but he couldn't. The people just kept coming into his office with more and more complaints. He couldn't remember why he agreed to be Kazekage anymore.<p>

Gaara growled, frustrated as the last person with a complaint finally left his office. He rubbed his temples and sighed, wondering why he took this job for what seemed like the hundredth time.

His office doors opened and he schooled his features blank, sitting up straight again. When he saw who had come in, he relaxed, though no one else besides the one who walked in would be able to tell.

Lee shut the door behind him, grinning happily at the Kazekage "Hello Kazekage-sama!" then giggled slightly at the annoyed look Gaara gave him. He walked over to Gaara quickly and said "I'm sorry Gaara-koi, did you have a rough day?"

The slight downwards turn of Gaara's lips was enough to tell Lee everything.

Lee blushed softly and said "Then I should help my special person to relax." while pulling Gaara's chair back slightly.

Gaara looked at him with concealed curiosity but that quickly turned to a heated stare as Lee straddled his lap. His hands went to the taijutsu user's feminine hips and squeezed

"Oh?" Gaara said in his normal deep, raspy voice that never failed to send shivers up Lee's spine "and how do you plan to do that?" he asked with a barely noticeable grin.

Lee pecked Gaara's lips "By completely..." he kissed again "satisfying.." and again "my love." he wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders and kissed the red head deeply.

Gaara growled and shoved his tongue inside of Lee's mouth, pushing the green clad man again the desk.

He stood, pinning Lee to the said desk and bit Lee's neck causing his 'wife' to whimper.

"You're going to satisfy me?" Gaara 'asked' in a dark tone, slightly grinning

"Does that mean I get full reign of this body?" Gaara roughly fondled Lee's slender body, making the boy whimper again

"Y-yes!" Lee mewled as one of Gaara's hands pinched his nipple through his spandex. Then he gasped as he felt the rough texture of Gaara's sand on his skin, he heard his spandex rip, revealing his soft chest.

Lee blushed "G-Gaara-koi! That's the sixth outfit this month!" he pouted then moaned as Gaara attacked his pert nipples.

Gaara chuckled, amused by Lee's protest then licked and sucked on the pink nipple. He kept Lee pinned with his sand then roughly fondled Lee's round ass, squeezing the fleshy globes. His hands gripped the green spandex that hid the perfect ass from him

"Then I should finish the job." he purred deeply, ripping the rest of the spandex off his wife. Gaara lifted Lee's hips until it was at face level then dove in, suddenly plunging his tongue into Lee's hole.

Lee jerked and moaned loudly, his legs wrapping around Gaara's head as he reached up, gripping the edge of the desk.

"Oh gods!" he panted hard, his hips rocking as he could feel Gaara's tongue go deeper inside him "Gaara-koi! Please!" Lee barely heard the desk cracking underneath his hands as he begged.

Gaara ignored his lover for a few moments more, firming his tongue and licking Lee's inner walls hard. His eyes sharpened in lust as Lee made those tempting mewls and whimpers. He finally removed his tongue from Lee's entrance and set Lee down. He slowly pushed two fingers into Lee who whimpered again

"No~" Lee whined "I want you Gaara-koi, please!" Lee looked at Gaara, begging, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes glazed in pleasure. He wanted Gaara's thick member inside of him, and he wanted it now. His cheeks got redder as he felt like he was being so needy.

Gaara growled and quickly pushed in another finger, stretching Lee as quick as he could without hurting his love. He removed his fingers and reached into the drawer of his desk. He pulled out a bottle of lube he hid there and poured some onto four of his fingers. He pushed all four into Lee's willing body, slowly stretching Lee even further. Gaara pressed his fingers against the bundled of nerves in Lee's body and watched his wife intently. His body throbbed in arousal as Lee jolted and arched, lips parting as Lee moaned loudly. Finally, Gaara removed his fingers and slicked up his throbbing erection with a large amount of lube. The red head guided his large member to Lee's stretched entrance then thrust in quickly.

Lee cried out, throwing his head back. It cracked against the desk but he barely noticed. Gaara thrust deep into his body and Lee could feel the cock hit his sensitive walls with no mercy.

"Lee..." Gaara growled his eyes almost closing at the tightness around his manhood.

"So...Tight...!" Gaara continued, praising Lee, snapping his hips forward, trying to get deeper inside the other boy. Then he stopped, or at least tried to, his hips still giving tiny thrusts into Lee's body.

"No no, do not stop!" Lee begged "I'm ready!"

Accepting Lee's admission, Gaara suddenly lifted Lee until he was thrusting into the black haired boy while standing causing Lee to hold onto his husband. Gravity forced Lee to fall onto Gaara's thick rod harder and faster than before

"G-Gaara-koi!" Lee cried out again and again, hanging on to his husband tightly.

Lee clawed at Gaara's back, moaning loudly as it just made Gaara thrust almost crazily into his already abused hole.

"Fuck..."Gaara growled lowly, his hands creating bruises on Lee's slender hips. He pushed and pulled Lee even harder onto his length, not being able to get enough of that sweet feeling he that he always found in his lover.

"Scream for me." Gaara demanded, his thrusts picking up speed once more. He needed to hear Lee scream, craved the sound. He aimed his thrusts to that one spot inside Lee and Lee did as he was commanded.

Lee screamed loudly against Gaara's neck, his whole body feeling like it was on fire. His legs tightened around Gaara's waist and he frantically rolled his hips, desperate for release.

"Please, please, Gaara-koi! I need it, I need to cum!" he begged, sobbing.

Gaara gripped Lee's member, pumping it in time with his thrusting. His sand helped him to continue moving Lee on his own cock

"Cum." Gaara said into Lee's ear. The raspy deep tone making Lee shiver.

Lee suddenly screamed again, his whole body tensing and tightening as he came. He mind going white as he did.

Gaara groaned lowly, almost growling again as he released himself inside Lee, the tightness milking his erection for every drop of his seed. The Kazekage leaned in, kissing Lee deeply, possessively.

Lee was breathing heavily, he kissed Gaara back, mewling softly.

"Did I..Did I satisfy you, love?" Lee asked, nuzzling Gaara's slightly sweaty face with his own.

"Very much." Gaara said, bringing Lee into another deep kiss. His hands holding Lee gently now, softly stroking Lee's bruised hips.

Lee smiled and kissed back again "I love you so much, my Gaara-koi."

Gaara frenched Lee deeply this time, telling his wife in his own way that Lee was loved as well, very much so. Then Gaara gently laid Lee down on the desk and began kissing his body, paying attention to each and every spot that caused Lee pleasure. His own apology for getting carried away and hurting his wife.

Lee giggled and mewled softly "It is okay Gaara-koi. I love when you are rough with me." he pulled Gaara's head up and gently kissed the man.

Gaara sat in his chair and pulled Lee with him. He kissed Lee deeply with passion and of course, didn't say a word afterwords. He continued his gentle kisses and touches to Lee's body after separating from the kiss.

Lee sighed but smiled happily and gently stroked Gaara's back, letting his love do whatever he wanted to his body.

* * *

><p>Alright! I hope everyone liked this! I love you all!<p>

Anyways~

REVIEW!


End file.
